From the ashes we will rise - season 5
by Lovestory81
Summary: This is how I think The 100 will continue in season 5. Hope you ENJOY! I may have used some 'spoilers'/story-lines we've heard about right after season 4 and twisted them into my own version...No recent spoilers or scenes/stories from the trailer/promo's are used.
1. SPACEKRU

CHAPTER 1 SPACEKRU

"Guys! I finally figured it out!" Raven ran into the living area, overenthusiastic, but no one responded.

"Guys?" The crew were sitting at the table, only a few looked up, but the rest of them stared at the table. Raven thought she was interrupting something.

She walked up to her secret lover, placed her hands on her hips and just stared at him.

He slowly turned his head towards her, but her enthusiasm had no effect on him. "Raven. Sit down."

Now she really got angry. "Do you listen to any word I say?"

Monty sighed. "Raven, just do what he says, okay?"

But Raven stayed right where she was and didn't move away from him. "You don't own me Bellamy." she talked with her hands. "So, weather you like it or not, I'm going back to the computer, to install the new program. And I'm telling you, **this** one **will** bring us to the ground."

Bellamy looked down, he sighed and then hit the table real hard, every one jumped up. "I said; sit down!"

Now Murphy got up and slowly walked around the table, his eyes were spitting fire. You could hear a pin drop. Every one was anxious if there would be another fight between the two -very different- leaders.

He nodded at Raven and gestured her to leave, which she did. When he stood behind Bellamy, he stopped and hissed. "That is **not** how you treat you girlfriend."

Bellamy slowly looked up and sarcastically began to laugh. "First of all, she is not my girlfriend." then his face got serious again. "And second of all, it's non of damn your business Murphy." He tried to protect Echo's feelings, because he was involved with her too. It was clear that Murphy was angry about it, about how he used them.

Murphy rolled his eyes. "Right. But you know, after the thousandth attempt to help us survive, she might have figured it out for real. You should always respect her and take her seriously. Like you used to."

Emoiry nodded, she was so proud of her man, they were still together and very happy.

Bellamy now stood up and gave John a threatening look. "I always take Raven very seriously. But I shouldn't have to remember you about our meeting, a few days ago. About how we ALL agreed to end this. There's no way we will make it to earth and you know it!" He let himself fall back in his chair and folded his arms. A lock of his long hair fell on his sweaty forehead. It was quiet, but he wasn't done talking yet.

"You should not doubt my leadership. I have always done what I thought was best for my people, even now. We shouldn't suffer unnecessary, a slow painful death is not what I want for my friends. You agreed to that."

Murphy paced back and forward as he was listening to Bellamy, he looked away and sighed. "So yes...let's all just give up, shall we? Yeah, that's definitely good leadership. Seriously, I thought about it...and you know what that is? It sounds like a pretty-damn-good-Jaha-kind-of-leadership to me." He looked around to see what the others thought, but they stayed quiet.

Bellamy shook his head. "Look who's talking about good leadership. Don't make me laugh."

The group was tight, like a family, they had really bonded in those six years. It was very hard, but they hadn't **just** decided something. They were trying to go home now, for more then a year. And the first signs of lack of oxygen were there. There weren't any options left and their hopes were gone. Now they ran almost out of supplies and the oxygen level started to get dangerously low, they just weren't prepared for an extra year up in space.

But Raven Reyes never gives up. She worked her butt off, every single day, busy finding the solution. Over and over, she tried to figure out how to bring 'Spacekru' back to earth. A huge lack of sleep, headaches, endless discussions with Bellamy...it still felt **so** unfair. But, the final decision was made and Monty wasn't allowed to help her any more. It affected Raven's friendship with Bellamy. And the others took her less serious after each failing attempt, despite all that, she still would not give up.

… … …

Monty, who wasn't allowed to help, was by her side anyway. They teamed up, just like they did when they needed to shut down ALIE. Monty just had to follow every move Raven made, because he was smart. Almost just as smart as her, he knew that she almost had found the solution.

It was quiet, but after some time Raven suddenly got very exited "No way! This can't be...can it? Oh my god!" Raven looked at Monty "Did you hear that?" her eyes were wide open. She looked at the radio again and checked the frequency.

His eyes were just as far opened as hers. Monty smiled, finally a smile filled with new hope again...and his eyes, they were shining. He walked at her and helped her finding the right frequency.

"It must be them." he softly said.

Raven couldn't wipe that smile off her face and nodded. She wanted to say something, but then her attitude changed.

"Are you okay?" Monty asked and put his hand on her shoulder.

Raven shook her head "I dunno..." she looked pale and her eyes were different. Before Monty could say or do anything else, she fell on the ground and didn't move.

"Raven!"

… … …

Bellamy was busy training, in his room. After overcoming depression in the first years, he found out that he needed physical training every day. Back then he had to admit to himself that he hadn't only lost his sister, but also his soulmate. And it really teared him up inside.

Somewhere along the journey Bellamy had pushed it far enough that the group insisted to vote for another -back up- leader. And they wanted John Murphy to fulfill that role, who would only agree if Bellamy would do it together. Murphy did that out of protection, to keep him from giving up at the time. And because Bellamy was in fact the true leader.

It had been quite a journey, Clarke would be so proud of him. If he only knew she was still alive...

… …. …

When Murphy banged on the door -which was locked- for the second time, Bellamy finally responded.

"What!" he snapped when he opened up.

He was all sweaty and shivered a bit.

Murphy observed him while leaning against the door. He shook his head, not even want to mention that it was forbidden to lock any door. Then he sarcastically began to inform him.

"I don't know if you still care, but one of your girlfriends isn't feeling so well. So ehm, if you have some hope left, I would come with me...if I were you."

Bellamy frowned. "Where is she?"

They walked to the the bridge. Monty sat there kneeled, on the floor, next to a collapsed Raven. Concern was written all over his face.

Bellamy seemed icy calm, but inside he was anxious "What happened?" He asked Monty.

"We thought we heard something on the radio, then suddenly she collapsed. What do we do?"

Bellamy knelt down and quickly did a check up, when he felt her pulse he nodded that she was okay.

Muprhy was already busy to get some emergency supplies, but his co-leader was still sharp and glared at him.

"No Murphy."

But Murphy ignored him. Saving Raven was the most important thing right now.

Monty had a sad and questioning look on his face. "We should give her some oxygen Bellamy..."

But Bellamy didn't respond, he still thought they would soon all be dead anyway.

He leaned over Raven, his voice changed when he started talking to her. "Raven, are you still with us? Hey, remember what you promised me." he caressed her cheek and when he wanted to say something again, they all saw she was waking up.

Monty laughed relieved "She squeezed my hand!"

A tiny smile appeared on Bellamy's face when they saw Raven's eye-lids move. But when he stood up, the smile was already far gone and he had that empty look in his eyes again.

"Take care of her, I'll be in my room." He demanded. "You should put that back where it belongs Murphy."

Murphy did what he said. "Sir yes sir." he saluted as a real soldier and gave him an angry look, Bellamy left.

Monty was busy caring for Raven and helped her sit up. Murphy watched him, while he was concerned about Bellamy and whispered. "You saw that? He was sweating and shivering."

"That's not surprising with the kind of training he does. He shouldn't, but it doesn't matter, he won't listen to any of us." Monty whispered back, he had been disappointed in Bellamy quite a few times in those six years.

Raven was just trying to sit up and moaned a bit.

"Hey...take it easy, you shouldn't get up so soon." Monty said.

"Right." But Raven tried to stand up immediately, which made her almost faint again.

"Hey easy!" Murphy grabbed her just on time.

Raven smiled. "Wow, two men to save me." She looked at them and then at Monty. "I could still really use your help to install the new program you know?"

Monty looked down. "You know my new orders."

But Murphy had enough. "Yeah we do, but it's not like Bellamy is the only one who's in charge here, is he? So as from now, the rules have changed; you stay here to help Raven."

Raven's face lit up when she heard him say that. "You really have proved yourself here, you know? All the good you have done here, I mean six years ago I really thought you were nothing but a leech. Now? I see you as a friend and great leader."

"Thank you Raven, but we're still doing this together. I'll talk to Bellamy, as soon as he's done with his stupid training."

"No need for that." They suddenly heard behind them. He glared at Raven and walked up to her, saying "We're done".

Raven got so angry at him, but she was to weak to stand up straight and stayed in her chair. "What do you mean we're done? I was just using you." All the sex they've had in those six years, it was to get over the ones they'd lost. Because of Finn and Clarke. They were each others rebound and they knew it.

But it was a painful thing to say out loud. And she said it because he somehow hurt her too, being 'second favorite', **again.** It was like that with Finn, but also with Bellamy.

Bellamy walked closer towards her, inside he was raging, but then Murphy got in the way.

"We should have a talk. You and me." He insisted and didn't move one bit.

Bellamy was angry, but tried to stay calm "If you got something to say to me, spit it out."

Murphy had that enjoying smirk on his face and waited -just a bit to long- to answer. "We should have another meeting and give Raven the opportunity to tell about her new program."

Instead of answering Murphy, Bellamy looked at Raven. "You really think you got it this time?"

She could only nod at him. He frowned and turned slowly, ready to walk away, then suddenly he looked back and said "Then what the hell are you waiting for?"

Bellamy didn't want another fight and just walked out. The others first couldn't believe it, Raven and Monty were amazed, but widely smiling at each other. Their hands itching, **so** ready to get started! But the program needed to wait now, the radio needed their attention right away.

 _I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapters will be more about Clarke and also about the Bunker. How's Octavia doing, is she still in charge, is every one still alive, what changed and...will all of the friends reunite? ;)_


	2. THE BUNKER

CHAPTER 2 THE BUNKER

When the door slowly opened, he felt the warm, bright sun and then the wind, blowing in his face, through his hair, softly caressing his beard. It was such an amazing and lovely feeling to be back, on the ground. Forced to close his eyes, he inhaled the fresh, sweet air for the first time again.

There was only one thing he could think of right now: Bellamy was about to reunite, finally he could embrace his soulmate again. His heart was racing as he blinked his eyes, who were adjusting to this bright light. He couldn't wait and did it fast, to see everything clear. Then he scanned the surroundings, where was she?

His heart skipped a beat, when he saw her standing there in the distance. A fully grown woman now, just a little older, her hair shorter, but she was still just as pretty. Oh yes, it was really her. Bellamy swallowed, but that knot in his stomach didn't disappear...

They both froze and stared at each other...

"Clarke..." He softly said her name, before he started walking, fighting the tears.

But when he finally had her in his arms, he couldn't stop the tears anymore.

"Princess. My princess." He whispered and took a deep breath through his nose, as he carefully held on to a handful of hair on the back of her head. His other hand tightly pressing her against him, gently caressing her back with his fingertips.

Bellamy felt her hands move around his back, she tightly wrapped her arms around him, her fingers squeezing the fabric of his jacket. He'd missed her so much, he wanted this so much...

He whispered "I thought you were dead."

"WAKE UP! Wake up!" Suddenly someone yelled at him, Bellamy jumped up from his amazing dream. His heart felt so heavy now and he started rubbing his eyes, forgetting that someone else was there.

Murphy got annoyed "Damn. Are you deaf or something?! I said wake up!" Bellamy looked up. "Bell, what the hell is wrong with you!"

He sighed "I was sleeping you moron."

Murphy was in a hurry and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked.

Murphy shook his head. "You need to come with me, we need you. Now. Raven discovered something...We are not alone in space."

Bellamy sarcastically laughed. "What. There's another ark?"

His friend was already leaving, saying "Believe me, it's worse than that."

… …. …

In the bunker, most people were still alive. But things went pretty rough down there. _Skairipa_ \- Octavia was still in charge, with the help of her right-hand; Indra. Without Indra, she would've never made it for six years.

The past few months tension rose to a whole new level, the clans started to compete again, "Wonkru" was still hard to accept for some. The 1200 were all so very different, people changed in those years, but time didn't change where they came from, their roots.

From all the clans, Skaikru had suffered the most, a lot of them were prisoners now, most of them called workers, but they were treated like slaves. Yes, Jaha was right in the beginning; the Grounders needed Skaikru to lead the bunker, to teach them how to survive, about all the different processes like producing drinkable water and making food. Most Grounders still didn't trust them, peace was an act, mainly because of fear. There had always been some kind of tension in The Bunker. And that's how the Bunker had become more of a huge prison, at least for the Sky People.

Octiavia was the commander, the Queen, the leader...She had changed so much. Her heart was still dark and she was forced to make some hard choices. It wasn't just 'her people' any more, she did what she thought was best for all people, in order to survive. But in all those years she never grieved, she never found peace in her heart after Lincoln's death, which had made her cold within.

Kane asked for another conversation with her, the guards –all grounders- let him in. He knelt and bowed before Octavia.

"Get up." Octavia said, still not used to this. They were in the commanders-room. "What do you want?"

"Please. I beg you one last time, on behalf of my people; not to kill him."

Indra also changed. She had been close to Kane on the ground and the first year in the Bunker, like friends, but there was nothing left of it. "He still thinks he's the chancellor." she hissed.

Octavia stood up and walked a few steps towards Kane. She drew her sword and pointed it to his chest.

"You still don't get it, Marcus Kane. Now listen to me very carefully; if I hear the words 'my people' one more time, then you will end up just like him." Her eyes were spitting fire, she now pointed the sword at the corner of the room. Every one looked in that direction; there he was. This man who once was a great man; chancellor Jaha, chained to the wall. He was severely beaten up, tortured.

Octavia sat down again and said. "Jus drein jus daun. You know the rules here. And we should have done this sooner."

Indra nodded and repeated "Jus drein jus daun". Blood must have blood, was a rule in the bunker. But the sky people didn't agree with this one. All kinds of stories about Jaha were going through the bunker ever since Praimfaya, he wasn't very popular. And the people had not forgotten ALIE. Thelonius Jaha now was sentenced to death, not only for the things he had done on the Ark and on the ground, but also for Octavia's sake: To show Wancru that she still had all the power. Indra insisted over and over again, that it had to be done.

Like Spacecru, Wonkru also wasn't prepared to live there for another year, people got scared or frustrated. And it made them fight more. Octavia decided that it was time to give the people what they wanted, to hopefully bring back some peace and quiet. Like Bellamy did with Murphy when they thought he'd killed Wells.

Kane had tears in his eyes. "My apologies for choosing the wrong words. But please, Octavia. This is not who we are, remember?" He looked at his friend Thelonius again. Kane had also changed, he had become even softer. In the first year he learned to take a few steps back, to care for Abby, who he loved so much. Their love grew, but a lot had happened and it hadn't made him stronger.

"This is exactly who we are." Octavia strictly answered, without showing any emotions.

Kane shook his head and walked away, he had done everything to safe his friend, but it didn't work out. Octavia was strong-headed and could be violent. It had really affected Kane, again now. He'd tried so hard in all these years to reach her. Sometimes in their conversations, when he brought up Bellamy, she almost seem to brake, but still wouldn't give in.

Octavia's heart felt like stone. She had lost everything; her brother, her friends. And before that, the love of her life; Lincoln. It just broke her heart and it all made her who she was now. And strangely enough, being in charge of the bunker helped her to deal with her losses somehow.

When she saw Kane leave , she suddenly thought of her brother and swallowed. "There's one thing I can do; I could give you some time to say goodbye to your friend...If you want."

Indra looked so angry. "you must be kidding me. Others will see that as weakness." she said to her.

"We're still Wonkru." She answered.

Kane deeply sighed and wiped away some tears, then he turned at the door and blinked his eyes as in 'thank you'.

 _I hope you're enjoyed it, will you let me know what you think in a review?...Next chapter will be -finally- about Clarke and (hopefully) the reunion with her friends ;)_


	3. NEW GROUNDERS

CHAPTER 3 NEW GROUNDERS

They were lying on the ground, hiding.

Madi whispered. "Clarke, what's happening?"

"Ssshh" Clarke tried to zoom in with her rifle, on the new spaceship that was landing nearby. Her stomach hurt and her heart was racing. It had been a long time since she felt this frightened, but she didn't want to show Madi. "I'm sure we'll be fine.

Madi had a concerned look on her face, she sensed this was not okay at all, she was a smart kid. "Are they coming down? How many people are there?"

Clarke shrugged. "I'm not sure Mads, we should go to the cave to hide."

Madi shook her head. "No! We should find out who they are right? And what they're doing here." She was curious.

"You think we should just go there and talk to them?" Clarke sarcastically pointed out with a smile and then looked serious again. "No. We're not doing that. This is our home and we have to protect it."

Madi smiled back. "If there is going to be any one else on our land, we should defend ourselves. Maybe this is the time to finally use the trees? Like my family did when you landed on earth." that's right, Madi was originally Trikru. But she ended up with Luna's clan, to stay safe and her biological mum didn't want her to end up like the other nightbloods.

Clarke had found Madi in the first year after Praimfaya, on the beach, nearly dead. That's how their mother-daughter bond started. And Madi showed up just at the right time, when Clarke was about to give up. So, they saved each other.

Clarke had this wide and proud motherly smile on her face. Her 'little' girl wasn't so little any more. "You're right, we should do just that. But we first have to hide the car and take some stuff with us, from camp."

The two of them decided to use their skills and trained every day, also to keep healthy and to stay sane. It wasn't easy being the only ones on earth. They started to climb trees too, Madi was young but she taught Clarke how to do it.

And Clarke also needed to figure out a way to protect her daughter, for the time when the 1200 would find their way out of the bunker. She had been thinking; her young and real nightblood might actually stir up a few things from the past. And what could happen in those six years? Besides, people change. And after all this time maybe, if they would all reunite again, they might be more like strangers instead of friends?

Suddenly Clarke's hand began to shake, as she saw the ship touch the ground and shortly after that the huge door opened. Who the hell were they? And how many?...She quickly put the rifle away, firmly grabbed Madi's hand and pulled.

"We should move. Now."

They ran as fast as they could, took the car and drove to the cave to hide it there. The cave was their hiding place, camp was nearby, but it wasn't safe to go there, as long as they didn't know who'd just landed on earth.

… … …

Bellamy was lying in bed, alone this time. But after a while Echo knocked on the door.

He opened up quietly and looked at her, but he didn't say a word. It was okay, as always. He stepped backwards into his room, Echo followed and closed the door behind her. She wanted to kiss him, but noticed how pale and sweaty he was, so she reached out her hand to feel his forehead.

"Your cold." She said and shook her head.

Bellamy didn't respond and walked back to his bed to lay down again. Echo watched him as he put his hands underneeth his head and stared through the small window there.

"It's ok if you wanna stay." was all he said, without even looking at her and moved to one side of the bed, to create a spot for her.

Echo hoped that maybe the warmth of her embrace might help. But she found out soon enough that it didn't, he also had a bad cough and despite the body-heat he even shivered a bit, which wasn't good.

"Bellamy, you're sick again." she said concerned, with one hand on his chest, her cheek resting on his shoulder.

But it was like he didn't care and kept on staring through that window. "I know. And this time I might not get better."

Echo jumped up. "What are you trying to say?!"

He moved towards her and pulled her back against him and started to caress her arm, he glanced at her. "Hey calm down, it doesn't matter anymore. Look at us, what we've been through and where we are now...At least we can say that we had a good time."

"A good time? I'm in love with you." she admitted, but it wasn't the first time.

She was in fact so in love with him, that she was kind of okay with this 'on and off' relationship...and with -whatever it was- he had with Raven. Those times when Bellamy choose to be with Raven, Echo just knew he would come back to her eventually, because they had something special. Ever since Mount Weather.

He turned his head away from her and stared through the small window again, but Echo suddenly punched him in the face. "If you think I'll let you die here, then you're even more stupid then I thought you we're."

He moaned, rubbing his head. "Was that really necessary?" then he sat up and looked in her eyes. "Echo listen" he moved his hands to her face and caressed her cheek "you're very special to me."

But she responded cold "You should lay down. I'll get someone to check on you."

Bellamy did what she said, but wasn't happy that she ignored what he just said. It wasn't like he was a bad guy, or that it was all just a flirt. He meant it and he really wanted things to work out for them, but failed every single time.

… … …

"He's sick again." She stated, in the door opening. Echo and Raven weren't really friends, they were there for each other when they had to, but nothing more. Jealousy had come between them.

Raven nodded and stood up right away.

Raven lowered herself on the bed and touched Bellemy's forehead. "No fever, he's to cold." she looked behind her at Echo.

Bellamy slowly opened his eyes. "I'm still here."

Raven smiled at him and began to strike his his long, wavy hair out of his face with one hand. In the other hand she held one of the last oxygen bottles. He closed his eyes for e second, but then looked again. She waved the bottle in front of him.

"Here."

But he became restless. "No." he said very determined.

His friend shook her head and suddenly looked angry. "You have to take it Bellamy."

There eyes were locked "I said no." he repeated.

Raven knew this would be his reaction. "So, you don't trust me at all, do you? After almost thousand attempts of getting us to the ground, you just decided, somewhere along the line, that it was enough and that we just should give up."

Bellamy swallowed, he hated it to let a friend down. "I'm sorry." he softly said.

But Raven was angry. "Save your apologies. All I care about is that we make it to the ground, all of us. And when we do, we need you! So take the damn oxygen." she demanded. But they were both stubborn.

Suddenly Monty entered the room.

"Raven! I need you to check something out." He seemed so exited.

It made Raven smile "What is it?"

Monty stared from Echo to Bellamy. "I can't tell you. You should come with me."

Bellamy suddenly grabbed the bottle from Raven and nodded at her. "Go."

When Raven left, he put it down on the ground and glanced at Echo before he made himself comfortable on the bed again.

Echo slowly walked towards him and took a seat on the bed. "This is not what a true leader should do. You should be an example...and the strongest."

Bellamy sighed. "After six years you should know. A Skaikru leader is not the same as an Azgeda leader. We don't have to prove and show how strong we are all the time, we're not bad-ass warriors."

She stood up and shook her head, so disappointed in him. "You once were."

Echo walked to the door, then she turned and glanced at him. " **That's** the man I fell for. But you're so weak now, it's pathetic. Those men? We either banish or kill 'm."

He frowned, hurt but also angry. And even scared when she really left.

"You got yourself banished, remember!" he yelled after her.

… …. …

Early in the morning Raven came back to Bellamy's room. He was still awake, grumpy and didn't feel good at all.

"What the hell do you want Raven? You suddenly need me again? I'm not taking the damn oxygen." he said, still angry and completely misunderstanding the reason why she's there.

"Are you done?" Raven wasn't impressed and shook her head, she grabbed his blanket and pulled it off.

"Goodmorning to you to. I need you to hear something...on the radio." Then she turned and walked out of his room.

Bellamy was confused, the radio? He quickly grabbed some clothes and followed her, not even fully dressed.

"Wait, Raven." But she didn't wait. He tried to catch up, but because he was to ill and couldn't make it, half way there he fainted.

Raven just wanted to check if he was following her and found him lying in the hallway. "Oh shit!" she kneeled down and slapped his cheeks "Bellamy! Wake up, wake up damn it!"

She had to leave him behind to get some help. With her bad leg she walked as fast as she could to get Murphy.

When they finally had him back in his room and on the bed, Bellamy opened his eyes again, but he wanted to close them when he saw Murphy.

John Murphy moved his eyebrows and then glanced at the spot where Bellamy left the oxygen bottle.

He knew exactly what they wanted, but still refused "You can't make me."

Now Murphy shook his head and paced back and forth a few times before he suddenly took a turn and walked towards the bed. He grabbed the bottle off the floor and held it up, looking straight in his friends eyes

"You've got two options. Either you'll take it or you don't."

Bellamy, obviously short of breath, didn't want to give in "Or..."

Murphy laughed. "I said two options, smart ass."

Despite the situation, Raven looked pretty happy and suddenly asked "What if we told you that Clarke's still alive, would you take it then?"

His eyes moved fast and his heartbeat suddenly quickened. "Clarke is dead."

Murphy had enough of it and looked at Raven, the group had a lot to do and Bellamy wasn't a priority right now. "Look, we've got a lot to do. Let him."

They were about to walk away, but Bellamy was confused. "Wait, why did you ask that? Raven!"

Raven and Muprhy both were smiling, they nodded at each other, before she looked back "I'll tell you, if you let me help you first."

Now he got even more confused, was it a trick, no they couldn't do this to him. Could they?

Murphy sighed. "You heard her." and they walked further, to the door.

"Wait." Bellamy begged another time, but they had no intentions to come back this time.

Finally he gave it up "Okay! I'll take it!" he yelled after them when they were out of the room.

Raven couldn't wait to go back and when she did, she first gave him a hug.

"Are you with me?" she asked while giving him the oxygen, tears were in her eyes. Bellamy nodded, he remembered him asking her the same thing, when they just arrived in space six years ago.

She sat down on the bed and stayed, to make sure he took as much oxygen as he needed. "After you feel better, I'll come and get you. We found something on the radio that you might want to hear." She winked at him.

Bellamy blinked his eyes and carefully breathed in the oxygen, he was calm, but also exited. There were so many questions going through his mind, but he stayed calm and decided to just trust Raven and wait.

… … …

Echo came to see how Bellamy was doing and walked in while he saw Raven hug him, that hurt of course. And then she heard the reason why he would take the oxygen from Murphy. That hurt too, why didn't he took it for her? She hesitated first when she wanted to walked towards the bed, but Bellamy had noticed her and stared at her, while he was on oxygen. Raven looked behind her, took a breath and then handed the bottle to Echo.

"Here. You should do it." she said.

Bellamy nodded to confirm, obviously glad that she came back. Echo carefully smiled and then took her place.

When the others left the room she straightforwardly asked:

"It's all about Clarke isn't it? It has always been about her." Bellamy just stared at her, still inhaling oxygen.

"She's the one that kept you going, all this time. You know, I suddenly realized tonight, why our relationship isn't working."

He moved his hand to the mask and ripped it off. He wanted to get up, but got dizzy, his hand moved to his head.

After a pause, he frowned and looked in her eyes. "Not long ago, I told you that you are very special to me. And this is your response?"

Echo smiled and then gave him a soft and long kiss on his cheek. "You're very special to me too." she whispered in his ear and then sat up straight again, she just looked at him.

He looked back and said nothing. Because she was right.

 _Hope you enjoyed it again ;) Leave me a review? :P ...Next chapter is about CONTACT and hopefully a reunion :P_


	4. CONTACT

CHAPTER 4 CONTACT

When Bellamy felt better and was able to get up, they walked to the bridge together, where Raven was sitting behind the radio. Monty was there too.

Raven smiled when she saw Bellamy back on his feet again. "Ah there you are, it's about time. Hope you're ready for this."

Bellamy nodded and walked up to her, Echo stayed to and decided to join Monty.

Raven looked at Bellamy and started to explain. "For a moment there, I thought we had contact with the bunker, but we didn't. And then, we heard this." She playfully moved and wiggled her eyebrows while she smiled at Monty.

There was this noise. And then it sounded like there was a voice in the distance. One thing was for sure, the radio was't dead anymore.

Bellamy started to feel weak, he was unstable on his feet and needed to hold on to something, to stay on his feet. Raven pushed a few buttons and pulled a switch. The voice they heard earlier, suddenly sounded a lot clearer, Raven and Monty were so proud and happy that it worked. It was a familiar voice.

All eyes were on Bellamy now. Tears filled his eyes when he realized it was Clarke! Was she still alive after all? The message they could all hear was obviously for him. And like a nice summer breeze, it made him warm up inside. And when he heard her say his name, he felt even weaker, butterflies filled his stomach. He moved one hand to his chest and tried to take a deep breath. For a moment there, it was like he was nailed to the floor. Bellamy was so emotional, a smile lightened up his face, as he wiped away some tears. He just listened to her pleasant and calming voice...

… _.Bellamy? I wish you were here. There's so much I want to tell you and show you. We really are at home here, everyday were still busy. Our little village will be so much greater and awesomer when you are here. I'm thinking of you guys, every day. And there is something...You know, Bellamy...I have mentioned it before, but you just need to know that I'm still sorry. That we didn't get to say goodbye to each other. We missed our moment, like you said. We were in the middle of something. Anyway, we will meet again, I just know we will. Things have been rough, for all of us. I hope you guys are okay and that Octavia is hanging in there and that mum's still alive...You should know, this place gives me new hope...and with Madi by my side...We will all get through this. I hope you still have hope. I miss you._

After hearing the message he blinked his eyes and didn't look up. All he looked at was the screen and all he did was wiping away the tears.

Raven carefully lay her hand on his shoulder and started crying too "she's alive." she softly said.

They could all hear Bellamy sigh when she touched him, his eyes locked on the radio.

"I'm sorry, you can't talk to her, it's an old message." she added.

Monty smiled, so relieved that they've found new hope. "At least we know she survived Praimfaya, my friend. We've found a lot more messages Bellamy. I'm sorting them so we can trace the latest one, which may tel us where she is and hopefully we can send her something back."

Raven stared at him, but Bellamy kept his eyes on the radio the whole time. He heard Monty somewhere in the back of his head, but it was like he wasn't there. With two hands he leaned on the panel.

"again" he suddenly stated and then quickly glanced at Raven, his eyes pleading.

Raven put her hand on his "Hey. It's okay. Are you listening?" she soothed "There are more, it's like she's been talking to you the whole time." and she repeated the message like he wanted.

… … …

Echo was amazed, but also very jealous. She felt like she was nothing, compared to Clarke. The way he looked and the way he responded when it was about her, made her sick to her stomach and sadness filled her heart. No one was paying attention anyway, so she decided to leave.

After listening to another message, Bellamy looked around him. He cleared his throat and asked with a trembling voice. "How far are you guys with that program?" he was still so emotional, but tried to act normal.

Monty smiled at Raven, who smiled back at him and then at Bellamy. "It's done, it just needs to be installed. And then we have to practice a few times before we can actually run it. But it **will** bri..."

Bellamy interrupted. "Bring us to the ground, yes." he waited, Raven nodded "Then you better get on with it.

Monty and Raven did what Bellamy said. They started to install and test the program, when Monty got a scare, because Raven suddenly started yelling. The scare was gone immediately when he saw her proud and wide smile.

"We're done! All set, ready to go back home!" So enthusiastic, so full of passion.

Monty laughed as he rubbed his eyes "That's great, that's just great. I can't wait to go back to the ground."

For a moment there, Raven imagined what it would be like, to be back on the ground, would they finally be able to live in peace there? She couldn't wait to find out and rubbed her hands. "We should get the others, so we can show them our awesome program and prepare them to get home." she pulled up one eyebrow and waited, but she got no respond.

… … …

Monty's eyes were on the screen and his smile was far gone, he looked worried at his screen. "Raven. You should look at this, we've got a problem. It's that other ship again."

On Raven's screen she could also see what he saw. "Damn it, I hoped it somehow would disappear."

"Of course it won't, we should have discussed this earlier. It's here and we should let the others know."

Monty touched the screen, they heard something, he frowned and had a concerned look in his eyes. "What the hell is that? I can't believe it! They're trying to contact us, listen to this." He turned a few buttons, to check the sound and frequency.

Raven's eyes got wider, she was shocked "No. Damn it, can't you stop this? This can't be happening, it just can't be true. The radio is still dead, right?" she didn't want to let go of her dream, her dream of a peaceful life. Raven just wanted to ignore it.

Her friend was still busy clicking on the screen, checking the computer and the radio at the same time "Maybe it's not as dead as we thought, what if they were jamming us the whole time? Remember, like Mount weather did?"

"Well if they know about us, then they also know about Clarke."

Raven got scared and worried. "Go get the others!" she stared at the screen, biting her lip. "Now!"

… … …

They all came together at the bridge and after discussing everything, Bellamy and Murphy decided they should ignore the ship and focus on getting to the ground with Ravens program. Monty and Raven were in charge of that.

So Raven proudly announced "Right, pack your things, make sure you are 100% ready to leave this ship. We are going home! First thing in the morning. Any questions?"

Harper asked "Isn't that a little to soon? I mean, are we ready?"

Monty put his arm around her. "Baby, we're more then ready." she smiled back, a little nervous.

"Then tomorrow it is." Bellamy confirmed.

But suddenly there was noise coming from the radio, this time it was louder.

"krr...unidentified ship...kkrrr krrr"

Monty let go of his girlfriend and hurried to the radio, he turned the buttons.

Bellamy shook his head "We discussed this, Monty we agre..."

But then there was this unfamiliar voice "Kkrrr...is there anyone who can here us? We need you to identify yourself. We spotted you as an unidentified ship on our radar, please answer us."

Raven didn't wait for any responses of the others, or permission. She just grabbed the radio and replied. "This is Raven Reyes of the Ark, do you read me, over?"

"Yes we read you, loud and clear. Please identify yourself."

But Bellamy, as protective as he was, grabbed the radio from her hands. "Stop. What do you think you're doing?" he looked angry.

Raven had a disappointed look on her face. "What? They know we're here anyway, we might as well respond. Look, if you think that they are a threat, then they probably think the same about us."

"We don't know these people, Raven. I'm responsible for all of us, to keep us all safe. I got this." he explained.

Then they heard that voice again "If you can't identify yourself, we're forced to take further actions."

Bellamy shook his head, now knew they had to respond. "This is Thelonius Jaha speaking, citizen and chancellor of the Ark. We've been in space for decades. What do you want from us, over?" The others awkwardly laughed when he said Jaha's name instead of his own.

It was quiet for some time, then the ship replied. "Sir Jaha, we need to know how many of you are there and why you're not on the ground, over."

"I could ask you the same question. If there's one unidentified ship here in space, then it must be yours. I have never heard of you or seen you in all these years. Please tell us who you are and the reason why you haven't spotted us, or contacted us, until now."

"We could ask you the same question. Thank you for your information so far about who you are. We're a Mining Colony and here for more then one hounded years."

Raven's eyes got bigger "You must be kidding me! Oh my god...This must be Becca's Mining Colony. Clarke's mum and Jackson were talking about it when I was flying." she immediately started to search on the computer. The others looked confused.

Except Monty "When you were hallucinating." Raven nodded to confirm.

"But it felt so real." She smiled.

Bellamy frowned "So you're talking about the prisoners who where send in space to make nightblood?"

Raven nodded.

Murphy shook his head and sarcastically responded "Great, another Mount weather. Yeah, after 6 years we definitely needed some action."

Harper looked at the screen together with Monty, to see what Raven was looking at. "They were prisoners, right? Criminals...like dangerous people." she looked scared.

Echo dryly responded. "So what's new? They are just like you, another bunch of Sky people. You were also prisoners."

Bellamy frowned but also laughed, it was kind of funny the way she said it. "You're right." then he took the radio and contacted the ship again.

… …. ….

"We're not on the ground because there's to much radiation, which is caused by the deathwave, six years ago." he answered.

"Sir, Praimfaya hit earth one hounded years ago."

Now he frowned and looked at Raven. "That's weird, why don't they know about the second deathwave? It's like they missed a few years."

Monty looked shocked and quiet at his screen. Raven swallowed. "Because they actually have! If this is really Becca's Mining Colony then they were asleep for quiet some time."

Bellamy was amazed "So you mean, they're still the same people? They haven't aged?"

She nodded.

"Sir Jaha, are you still there? Over."

Monty pointed out "Wait a minute. How do they know the deathwave is called 'Praimfaya'? Something isn't right here."

He looked around him to check the others "I am not talking to these people any more."

Murphy said "Damn right you're not. This really freaks me out."

Emori put her arm around him. "We should just stick to the plan and go to the ground as soon as possible."

… … …

 _Bellamy, I'm worried...You're still not here and now there's this other ship coming from space. I have to protect Madi, but there's just the two of us and I'm afraid they will destroy our home...Anyway, I don't know why I'm still doing this. I guess it's just part of my day. If you don't hear anything from me anymore, then we're in trouble. Please, come back. Raven, if you're listening; you've got this._

"Clarke?"

 _Bellamy?_

"No, it's me Monty...oh god, it's really you!"

She started to cry. "Monty? Are you guys okay?!"

"We're fine. How about you?"

… … …

Raven rushed to get the others. "You have to come with me! It worked, Monty is talking to her!"

Bellamy jumped up and walked to the bridge, as fast as he could.

"Is she okay?" he asked right away.

Monty nodded and reached out his hand to give him the radio. "Here, go ahead. She's all yours." he said very smart.

He blinked his eyes and swallowed before he started to speak...

"Clarke?" she got warm inside when she heard his voice.

They heard her sigh "Bellamy?"

It really was her! He had to sit down "Are you okay?" he asked

She cried, this was to long ago. After all this time, he finally talked back.

With a crooked smile on his face he nodded, his eyes wet from the upcoming tears. "Are you safe Clarke?"

But Clarke was all wrapped up in emotions, she didn't even hear his questions...hearing his voice again was so wonderful and it touched her deep "Oh I missed you so much." she cried out.

He couldn't stop the tears anymore. "I missed you too."

There was so much he wanted to say to her, he wanted to scream that he loved her. His arms tingled, strong arms that wanted to hold her and never let go. He felt his heart race in his chest, this woman. This one special woman, had always done something with him. She was the one that turned his life upside down. No one could do all that, could be that. That something, changed him, she gentled him.

She sniffed "I'm okay Bellamy, but I need you guys to come home."

Monty explained about the spaceship that had landed and that Clarke and Madi needed to hide from it. Raven took over the radio and explained to Clarke about the Mining Colony and that she should stay far away from them.

Bellamy stood next to Raven, she saw that he wasn't done talking to Clarke and reached out the radio.

"Hey Clarke? Remember, I told you; 'we **will** meet again'? ...After all the peace and quiet you've had down there, I hope you're ready for us." He smiled and waited, but there was no response. The radio was dead again.

They were all quiet and sad or concerned. But Raven wasn't sad at all! "We're going to the ground anyway! Are you guys packed?" she nodded at Monty, who nodded back at her.

"Yep, we're ready."

Raven walked trough the room with large steps, to get everything ready "Okay then. Why wait any longer? Clarke needs us." she turned to Bellamy, who winked at her.

 _Hope you liked it! Will you leave me a review to tell me what you think of this story/chapter? Next chapter is called SALVATION... ;) I'm trying to ignore the trailer and promo's in my story... XD_


	5. SALVATION

Octavia was busy with a plan to dig themselves out of the bunker. Her hopes for her brother to get them out where gone.

She stood on the balcony, ready to give a speech. Indra and a few other head-guards were standing beside her. If Bellamy could see her right now, he would be so proud. A grownup woman now, commander of Won-kru, stood there, fully dressed up and ready for it. It wasn't always easy, but she'd learned a lot and most people respected her.

" _People of Won-kru. I thank you for gathering with us here, for standing strong together. We've found a weak spot at the end of one of the tunnels. The plan is to dig us out, so we can finally be free again. Our goal was to survive!...and that's what we always did and going to do! This bunker saved humanity, it saved us. Salvation lies within!"_

She yelled and paused, some people yelled something to her in agreement. Octavia nodded and continued:

" _And...when we get out, we're finally able to build again, because we will live on the ground again! We are going towards our future people!"_ She glanced at Indra, who stood beside her. She looked proud when she nodded at her, confirming that she did well. Then Octavia raised her sword and yelled:

" _From the ashes we will rise!"_

There was more peace in the Bunker now, mainly because of Jaha's death. Most of the grounders found peace in that, like they were used to: Blood must have blood.

But Kane and Abby thought it was awful, they were disgusted by Octavia's way of ruling the Bunker. Abby suffered from anxiety, after six years she still had panic attacks about Clarke being dead, it kept her awake at night. She never understood her vision and the loss of a close friend had increased her anxiety again.

Marcus tried to be there for her, but he couldn't help her get rid of the nightmare's. Kane had always thought she still had some small leftover brain-damage.

"I'm so sorry darling. It should've never happened. I know how much Thelonius meant to you." Marcus held Abby in his arms to comfort her. It was in the middle of the night, again.

She had another nightmare. "It's not about Thelonius. I just can't let Clarke go, I still can't. That's the problem, even after all these years...I can't believe I'm still struggling with this."

"Abby, she's your daughter. That's why...and maybe she's still alive? We don't know for sure. Maybe your mother instinct is keeping you from letting her go, because of that." he stroked her long loose hair. Abby was lying against him, her upper body resting on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, that calmed her combined with the sound of his voice.

She deeply sighed. "But you know I had that vision of her...and it was so real Marcus. It must mean something."

"Fear. It's a parents deepest fear to loose your child."

"You know so much about this..." this wasn't the first time they've discussed this.

He tried to be strong for her, but he also got emotional "Those kids Abby, it's like they're my own children. I care about them like a father does. I've send them down, they're my responsibility.."

Abby sighed, she had tears in her eyes "You make it sound like you know they're still alive."

He didn't respond to that, but instead he stared into her eyes and waited, before he said "Honey, you should get some rest. Let's go back to sleep." He turned a bit, laid down and drew her in his arms again.

"There. That's better." he said when they were lying comfortable against each other.

… … …

The people of Skaikru just did what they had to do in the Bunker, they simply followed the rules and went along with whatever it was Octavia demanded. They hoped they would soon be free. Kane and Abby had a plan...

Next morning, when all the kids went to education-time, they all came together secretly, just like they did when Pike was in charge, only the group was larger. All sky-people were there, all 70 that were left (there were 15 children/teenagers).

Marcus explained to the people. "Listen, as soon as we get out of the Bunker, Skaikru and Trikru will join each other and then we go our own way. That's the plan, until it's not safe enough, we do what Octavia and Indra says and play along."

He paused and looked around to see if every one still agreed. "The main thing is that we all get out and after that, we will find each other and stick together. At night, we'll leave, quietly. That's our biggest challenge, that we find a place far enough from the other clans."

The only problem was Indra, but Kane thought their former friendship would help them to get this done.

One of the men asked about it. "Octavia is like a daughter to her, she won't leave her behind."

Trikru had always been Indra's clan and Kane thought she would still be loyal to it, once they made it out of the Bunker. "Maybe not and it's not about if she's with us. But I do think that she will help us -and her former clan- to escape. Of course; I have to make sure that she does before we proceed."

The hardest part of it all was, that they hadn't had any contact with the Ring. So it was a gamble, they didn't know if they were alive, so they couldn't count on their support. But they were all sure to escape from Wonkru, whatever risk that meant.

… … …

"Get behind me Madi! Move away from there!"

When Clarke woke up, her curious young nightblood was gone, who had decided to check out the new ship for herself. At a safe distance of course. And with a gun. She thought she could and that she was old enough.

Clarke was so worried about her! But, she found her...hiding behind a bush, watching the spaceship.

"I'm okay...I just wanted to see for myself."

Clarke was angry "Well you are not allowed to see for yourself! What is wrong with you?!"

But she couldn't blame her curiousity, they hadn't seen any other person in six years.

"It's to dangerous." she added, now with a softer voice.

Madi started to walk back to the village and sighed. "You're always so worried."

"It's my job to protect you, okay?"

Madi got got irritated "I'm not a kid anymore and you're not my mother..."

"But I do love you like a mother."

This little girl wasn't so little any more, she grew up... Her young savior, because if Clarke didn't found Madi, she would've probably been dead. They would both be dead.

… … …

They ate something when they were back in their 'self-made' village, but after lunch Clarke couldn't find Madi any more. Like she suddenly disappeared, it terrified her. She hated it to be alone, because being alone had almost destroyed her. And it was to quiet alone and she started to hear things again...It was all in her mind, or wasn't it? She heard something, some kind of bomb in the distance, which scared her even more...So she left camp to search for Madi, she slowly began to run.

Terrified and worried she yelled "Madi!...Madi! Where the hell are you!?" but there was no respond.

Then she thought about what happened before lunch. And realized that Madi was indeed growing up and started to explore more things by herself, it was part of her age to cross boundaries.

The more she thought about it, the more she panicked, but kept searching for her. After a while Clarke became tired, she ran as if she was drunk, confused as she was...She yelled for Madi, over and over, but when she got closer to the space-ship she started to use the trees more and got quieter, because it wasn't safe there.

… … …

Space-kru had safely landed on earth, it was a rough and very wet landing, but they made it!

"Bellamy!" Raven yelled, he seemed to be unconsious. In a rush she opened her seatbells and crawled towards him to wake him up. Echo was in shock and to scared to do anything, as she thought he was dead.

Raven looked angry at the others, who didn't seem to know what to do. "Damn it! We are safe, if you want to stay that way, help me unbuckle him!"

The team was still in the water and it was cold, they all knew they had to get out as soon as possible.

When they got him loose, Murphy helped to get Bellamy out of his seat. "We have to get him on shore, now!"

But Raven snapped "Not like this you idiot!" She slapped on Bellamy's cheek when Murphy was busy to carry him out. "Wake up! Wake up Bellamy! Don't you do this to me!"

It took a few seconds, but then his eyelids started to move.

"There you are." Murphy said, still carrying him. "Ready for a swim? This cold water will help you to wake you up." he teased and smiled, happy that his friend was going to be okay.

Bellamy carefully smiled back at him, but also moaned.

Raven noticed some blood on his shirt. "He's hurt."

A little unstable, but Bellamy got up on his feet again. "It's just a scratch...We...we have to get out...the shuttle before it sinks." he stammered.

The whole Space-kru team finally made it to the shore, but they still couldn't get some rest, because of a nasty surprise! Bullets were flying all over the place, they were being shot...

Bellamy leaned on Murphy. And as real soliers coming to shore, they all had to ran to get to safer ground. When they reached the trees, every one looked for somewhere to hide.

"Welcome to earth, hey?" Murphy sarcastically said with his arm around Bellamy, for support.

Bellamy, serious and protective as ever, replied "We don't have any wapons on us!"

Raven, Monty, Harper and Echo were up front...He was so worried that they would loose someone after all...

And, as if the surroundings spontainiously changed her back into who she used to be, Echo immediately transformed in to a warrior again.

"Like always, we're at war here! Move your asses, there's a cave up ahead!"

It was a miracle that no one got shot, they figured that the gunshots might have been more like some kind of warning.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Echo said to Bellamy when they reached the cave and jumped in his arms, she almost cried.

Bellamy had a tiny smile on his face. "Let's sit down for a while." he suggested. The others already offered to set up camp, so Bellamy was off duty.

So Echo and Bellamy sat down together, as the others set up camp.

He held her in his arms for a while. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded "I have been so happy up there. And I felt so good and safe with you...I realize that now, appreciate it more I guess." Their relationship was over, but there was still 'something'.

"I hope you're still feeling good and safe with me..?" He faked a sad face.

Echo laughed too and moved more against him and nodded "Of course I am."

But he didn't realize that he was giving her false hope again...

… … …

When evening fell, camp was all set up and Monty and Harper had made a fire inside the cave. It was cosy, nice and warm. A quiet evening, they were all exhausted. Bellamy needed some air and time alone, so he decided to go outside...

Raven noticed he left and walked after him, she was worried "You shouldn't go outside alone."

"Oh come on, just let me..." he said, kind of desperate.

She frowned. "I haven't checked your wound yet, let me help you...And please, come back inside."

He stared in her eyes "I said it was just a scratch, okay? I just want to be alone for a while Raven."

She nodded and went back inside, like she was okay with it, but she wasn't.

"Where's Bellamy going?" Echo asked her, Bellamy put his sleeping-back next to her and of course, she was expecting something from him.

"He needed some air." Raven answered shortly, she felt her jealous eyes looking at her.

Monty got annoyed "He shouldn't go outside by himself. If one of us would do that, he would've made that very clear, I'm sure." he said and stared at Murphy.

"Oh come on, he's not a kid. You all know him so well, just let him."

Every one stared back at him.

Murphy shook his head and put up his hands. "Okay, okay. Look, if he's not back in ten, I'll go after him."

Bellamy didn't just go outside, he even dared to take a small walk. He'd convinced himself that it was safe, because he was alone and moved quietly enough not to be heard. After a few deep breaths, inhaling the cool evening breeze, he went out to explore the surroundings a little bit.

But after a while he got a scare, because he heard something nearby, someone...

Bellamy of course wondered if it was someone from the ship or maybe from the bunker. In that last case, it was very good news. He just had to know who it was and stayed there...

All of a sudden he heard "Hey you, show yourself!" someone had discovered him.

He stayed low and ran away as softly as he could and moved from one hiding spot to another...

But he could't get away unseen "Stop it right there, or I will shoot you!"


	6. CLARKE

_Because of Bellamy & Clarke, I replaced chapter 5 and made an extra chapter for you, to honor these two! We need the most wonderful, loving B&C reunion...lots of kissing, fighting & making up, tension ;) but most of all; love, between these two in season 5...Right!? :D_

Bellamy felt his heart pounding in his neck as he tried to escape...

"We've got an intruder! I need backup, over." he heard not far behind him.

Clarke was in the same area, using the trees to get away...and thought this man was after her, but now she'd found out that there was someone else out there.

Gunshots were also heard in camp Spacekru, Raven jumped up and ran outside, to see if there was any sign of Bellamy. Murphy ordered the others to stay inside and followed.

"Damn it Murphy, what do we do now? I knew this was a bad idea!"

Murphy gazed in the distance, in to the dark, he folded his arms. "Bellamy's a big guy Raven. He knows what to do."

But Raven was worried. "We should go after him."

"And risk all our lives? No, that's not what Bellamy wants either."

"So we just stay here and do nothing?" she felt hopeless.

He sighed. "Yep. I'm sorry."

… … …

Bellamy heard someone coming and hid behind a large old burned up tree. When he looked, he saw someone walk in his direction and quickly hid again. Now he was scared like old times and leaned with his back against the tree, catching breath. He closed his eyes trying to breath properly...But before he could think of something, someone came from up the trees and put a hand before his mouth...Bellamy was completely in shock when she put her arms around him and he heard her speak.

"Hold on tight." she said, oh that voice was so familiar. But there was no time to focus on each other, like always. No, they had to survive, again...

Thanks to her non-biological daughter she was good in using the trees, they were out of danger in no time. Like some kind of 'Tarzan and Jane' they flew through the trees and got far enough, away from the annemy, finally able to look at each other.

… ... …

And like time stood still, they stood still. Close to each other, not either one of them was going to step away. They were quiet when they both loosened their arms to change to a more comfortable position. Both weren't intended to let go of each other.

Clarke moved her arms to his neck and stared into his beautiful brown eyes. She hadn't noticed his beard yet, not until now, just like his hair, that was longer and curlier now. Butterflies filled her stomach as she discovered how the cute-rebel-teenage-guy turned into one amazing handsome grownup man.

Bellamy moved his hand to her face and caressed her cheek. When Clarke felt it, she playfully pushed back against his hand.

Bellamy observed her face, not missing one detail and thought her new haircut suited her. It made her look even more feminine and stronger then she already was. With his index-finger he curled the tip of a hairlock at her yaw-line. His heart raced, he couldn't be much prouder of this woman -who'd survived on her own- and nervously smiled at her.

All of this, was what their hearts both had been longing for so much...And they were close enough to feel each others heartbeat.

Bellamy was the first who said something, his eyes filled up and his voice was unsteady "All this time...I thought you were dead..."

Her breathing got heavier, her eyes were different then before. Insecure, confused. "Bellamy."

Uncertain, but curious, she moved a hand to his face, to feel both skin and beard, carefully with her fingertips.

He frowned, they both didn't know what to say. This was one of those rare moments that they were completely alone, combined with the fact that they hadn't seen each other in six years, made them quiet. But it was far from awkward, being this close again, it created an amazingly homecoming feeling. Two soulmates, back together again.

The quietness filled in itself as Bellamy cupped her face with both hands and gently drew her towards him. Clarke let him and completely surrendered when he pressed his lips on to hers. She moved her hands to his back and tightly embraced him, when she kissed him back. If anyone could watch them, they would notice their deep, unconditional love for each other. It was written all over them...They both closed their eyes, filled with passion they let themselves completely go, into this romantic kiss.

But then Clarke suddenly broke off the kiss. He was relaxed, unlike her.

Bellamy had already noticed that she hadn't smiled yet, which was strange.

She suddenly became very restless, moved away from him and quickly spoke. "I have to go."

"Where?" Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair, he was confused. He was still very 'in' it, their romantic moment.

Clarke wasn't, like she didn't even seemed interested any more. Her eyes were looking in every direction.

"Madi. I have to find her...Have you seen her? My god, Madi..." She paced up an down in front of him, short of breath, one hand on her heart. "You're distracted me. She can't be far, we should go." she whispered fast, not even looking at him.

Bellamy hesitated and kept his distance, unsure how to respond. Maybe, after all these years, she'd gone mad...? Or, did she create an imaginary friend to get through this?

"Who's Madi?" he asked.

By the expression on her face he could see it relieved her, when he asked about this unknown child. Now she looked at him. "I've found her, years ago...If I hadn't found her...

Clarke walked up to him and pleaded. "Please, you have to help me! She's just a kid."

He nodded and started walking with her, to comfort her. Bellamy let her take the lead for a while, but he stayed very alert. Protective, like he'd always been and also afraid that the enemy would notice them.

After a few minutes of walking with her, moments of waiting, but mostly observing, he knew what he should do and decided it was time to switch roles. And he did it very sophisticated...

"Stop. Clarke please." He pleaded and made eye contact.

She startled when she felt his hand on her back, he frowned. It was so confusing, they were so close at first and then, even his touch suddenly scared her? He had to do something, be a good leader and help her, but maybe not in a way she wanted him to.

He continued talking to her "Listen to me. I promise you, we'll find her. But right now you have to come with me."

Somehow it felt safe, but to her it wasn't right. "No, I have to find her first."

Then suddenly he grabbed her hand "I'm sorry but I can't and won't let you go." he strictly said while looking straight in her eyes.

Clarke git irritated and pulled back her hand "I'll find her myself, I've lived here for six years...Bellamy...You have no idea!"

Bellamy got emotional "Listen, I had to let you go once, I'm not going through that again. And I simply don't alow it, it's to dangerous."

She placed her hands on her waist, totally disagreeing. "That's exactly why I have to find her, because it **is** dangerous. What if they find her?! ...Go back to your friends Bellamy." she turned and walked away from him, but he followed and grabbed her from behind.

" **Our** friends." he corrected, with his arms around her.

She struggled "Bellamy?! Let me go, you can't do this!"

But he patiently kept her in his arms "Ssshh...be quiet Clarke. If you think I'll let you go..." She could feel his love, like his touch made it go through her. But Madi was her priority now, things had changed so much. In her heart nothing had changed when it came to this man, but he wasn't one of 'her people' anymore. The man, who she had been talking to every day, in the past six years.


	7. THE HEART AND THE HEAD

Clarke just couldn't resist him and suddenly turned in his arms. When they were facing each other, she started to kiss him. It was so intense, Bellamy softly moaned while kissing her back, this woman could do anything with him right now. But it was also so confusing, like she almost forced him to kiss her back.

But these two, attracted to each other like a magnet, kissing like crazy. Their kiss quickly developed into a faster kiss. Sparks, sexual tension; all included. Butterflies filled their stomachs and when Bellamy was about to take the lead, she pulled away, again.

He carefully took her hand, to let her know he didn't want her to leave.

Clarke responded to what he'd said before the kiss "Yes, you **will.** We will meet again later, I'll find you. I promise." Bellamy slowly let her hand slip away from his...

He felt all weak after that kiss, because of what she did to him, to his heart. Like she was playing with him. Now he had to watch her leave, in the dark, not looking back once.

He begged her to stay. "Clarke, please. I really want to help you find her!"

They've missed so many things of each other, the biggest part of that must be Madi. But Bellamy didn't understand their bond yet.

Clarke slowed down to listen, deep down she didn't want to leave him.

Bellamy continued "Look, we set up camp in a cave, not far from here. We'll be safe there. Let's reunite with our friends first...and then at first light, we'll start searching."

Clarke knew he was right, it was the best thing to do right now. She turned to look at him and shook her head. "I can't believe how much you've changed."

He shrugged "I grew up. We all did."

Bellamy started to feel weak again, when she suddenly walked straight up to him. He wanted to grab her, hold her and kiss her so badly...

"Okay. You're right." she said, standing before him, kind of cool.

Then she smiled and grabbed one of his arms, to hold on to. "What?"

She'd never seen him so confused and insecure, it was kind of cute and funny, it made her laugh. Bellamy was amazed about how fast she switched from one thing to another, he shook his head.

"No comment, it might change your mind again." he teased and pulled back his arm.  
They started walking and she just stared at him, wondering why he pulled his arm back. But Bellamy looked back to her and opened his arm, inviting her to walk beside him.

"That's better." he said when she accepted.

… … …

"Guys?" he said when they walked inside the cave. "I've got a surprise for you!" he was exited and nervous at the same time.

When they were almost there, he let go of her. The surprise of Clarke being here already, was enough for now...and he was a bit worried about Echo's reaction.

Murphy suddenly appeared "Food?" he asked...but then he saw Clarke.

"You needed some air huh?" he dryly pointed out to Bellamy and then widely smiled at Clarke, before he could say or do anything further, Monty jumped in front of him and wrapped his arms around Clarke.

"I can't believe it's really you." he cried.

She greeted almost all of her friends, the last one was Raven. Her cheeks were all wet, she cried like a baby. Clarke opened her arms so her friend could walk right in.

"I'm so glad to have you back..."

Bellamy all watched it from the sidelines, also very emotional. To see what he thought would never happen; the team finally back together.

… … …

When they went further inside to the camping spot, to sit by the fire, Clarke saw Echo and Bellamy hug each other. It was obvious that they had something going on. There wasn't any time to think about it, every one was curious about what happened to her when the death-wave arrived and how she survived on her own.

For a moment there, everything seemed almost normal, Clarke told a lot about what happened to her...But when she started to talk about Madi, Bellamy noticed she got restless again.

After to many questions she stood up, it was to much for her.

"Maybe we should all get some rest." Bellamy pointed out. "In a few hours the sun will rise, that's when we're going to search for Madi."

Murphy laughed quietly, he just knew Clarke had lost her mind and walked to his friend to meet up with him.

"What the hell is going on man?" He asked Bellamy. "Don't tell me you actually think this kid she's talking about is real."

Bellamy laughed. "Maybe not. But we have to take her seriously."

Murphy, as sarcastic as he could be, responded "Sure. You're kidding me right? Wait. No of course you're not, because you're to blind to see." Murphy knew how much he'd always loved Clarke. He continued "Yeah, lets put ourselves in danger in order to find this imaginary friend of hers."

"That's enough Murphy. What if she is real? Have you considered that?" then he walked away from him to sit with the fire.

Murphy shook his head and said while Bellamy walked away "Welcome home hey?"

It wasn't easy to choose where to sit, now the King had three women that wanted his attention. But Echo and Raven would understand if he focused on Clarke now, wouldn't they? While he thought of it, he noticed that Clarke left.

… … …

"Hey, where are you going?'

"You know where I'm going! I can't wait any longer."

Bellamy had to think of something to buy some time and to connect with her again. "Do you know how I felt six years ago, when I had to shut down that door? That we had to leave without you?"

Clarke hit the nail right on the head, saying. "We both felt the same."

His heartbeat fastened. "I didn't forget our precious moments together, right before that, Clarke."

"Bellamy..."

He moved his hand up and placed it on his heart, blinking his eyes. Clarke felt all warm inside when he did that.

Bellamy added. "I've learned to use my head more, because of you. Shutting the door, was the first -major- step, it broke my heart but I knew it was the right thing to do."

Clarke first looked at him, but when she heard him say it broke his heart she looked at the ground.

He smiled and waited until she looked at him again, before he said. "So the 'heart and the head' are back together?"

She nodded. "The heart and the head, that's beautifully said. I guess you are both now." tears were welling up as she realized how much he'd grown up as a person. And because he was just so charming, sweet and calm.

Now that he knew for sure that she still fully trusted him, he pleaded, soft and calm "Come back inside Clarke..." he sighed "I promise, I'll get her back to you. But we're going to do this together."

Bellamy wanted to close the distance between them and walked towards her. "Remember 'together'? How important it always was for us...?" he carefully smiled and lay his hands on her shoulders.

Bringing up that time made her feel better...She nodded and felt tears coming up. The memories of Mount Weather were still painful, but it was also the time that she'd realized how much Bellamy meant to her. Those memories warmed her heart. And the thoughts of what he went through for her, risking his life by going into that hell-hole to safe every one. Tears poured down her cheek..Because of all the emotions and because she felt so hopeless without her best mate by her side, uncompleted.

"Come here" he invited her in his strong arms. And as she embraced him, she pushed her body against his. It had been six years since they'd seen each other, or felt each other. Six years, since she'd been close to any one other then Madi.

"I'm so proud of you." she sobbed.

"And I am so proud of you, it's a miracle that you're still here. And I'm so glad to have you back."

And ever since they've found each other again, every moment of contact brought back old feelings, stirred up some new and made the love between them grow. They both knew, they both felt it.

He caressed her hair, his other hand was supporting her back "I'm starting to get the picture Clarke. She's like a daughter to you and ever since you've found her, she's your responsibility." Clarke nodded, while her face was resting on his chest, he calmed her.

"Bellamy?" She asked with a sweet voice.

He responded "What princess?"

"Can we stay here for a while?"

While looking down at her he smelled her hair and then he said "Sure."

Clarke smiled and held on even tighter.

So, they stayed outside, at the entrance of the cave, hugging and chatting. To start over and to share. But also to find- get used to- **and** -to get to know -each other again.

After a silence he said "Talk to me Clarke, tell me about her."

 _We deserve lot's of Bellarke scenes right!? And at least more then one kiss! Hope you enjoyed...I have just seen the first episode of season 5...And I'm sooo exited, woowww! Now I have to make sure that I stick to my own story here. I've got an amazing new story-line for Echo! You'll find out in the new chapter. (We don't want her with Bellamy! Lol. But I have to admit, they are kind of cute. For a small kiss, hopefully not more.) ...And what about Octavia, the red queen (!) she will never accept her! I already wrote a fight between the two siblings, so you just have to wait a little longer for the next chapter, but it will be great, I promise._

 _Every one who gets to see episode 2 today/tonight; **enjoy!** We're (Netflix=) one week behind, here in the Netherlands._


	8. PALLASTAROS HEARS AN ECHO

Echo felt so bad, on one side happy for every one that Clarke wasn't dead. But life would be easier for her without Clarke right now, because maybe things might have worked out anyway for her and Bellamy?

She walked outside and found them, hugging each other tight. She stopped and watched them. It made her even more jealous and brought back a side of herself she thought was gone.

When Bellamy opened his eyes and noticed Echo, he let Clarke go..."Echo..."

She yelled at him "What the hell are you thinking?!" she went straight for her ex-boyfriend and pushed him hard.

Echo started crying when he stepped forward again, she buried her face in her hands and stammered. "What we...what **we** had..." He had warmed her heart, he was the one who'd helped her to show her soft side to others.

He took her hands and gently squeezed "Hey, I'll never forget that. We had something really special." he carefully smiled, staring into her eyes. She couldn't get angry at him right now, it was hard to avoid his loving smile and beautiful brown eyes.

"But. I love you Bellamy." She pleaded, sobbing. "I love you so much..."

Wiping away some tears she added "How do you expect me to deal with all this? I'm nothing without you, especially down here."

Bellamy cried with her, it effected him so much. His heart ached for her. "I'm so sorry Echo. You will always have this special place in my heart...And I'm still here for you ." He sighed and cupped her face. "Listen to me. You don't deserve me, okay? You deserve better. But I don't love you like you love me. And we both know that."

… … …

 _The Bunker_

Octavia and her 'Wonkru' were working hard to get out. She had her strongest and best trained men work at the end of the tunnel, to dig their way out. And they succeed.

The one who was the first to set foot on the ground again, was Skairipa herself. They had their own ritual for it; flamekeeper Gaya, cut Octavia's hand, let a drop of blood fall on one of the rocks and said some kind of prayer, that she would be protected.

Like she was the first to set foot on earth when the drop-ship with 'the 100' had landed, she now was the first one too. Only this time Bellamy wasn't there...And she had changed ever since. Before she went outside she thought of him, wondering why she hadn't heard from him yet.

That moment, when Wonkru walked outside, to set foot on the ground again, to breath in the clean and fresh air...That was when they all felt new energy through their bodies. And they marched outside like an army, proud and ready to rule -and live on- this world.

Kane and his followers, the people from the former "Skaikru" were the last ones who left the Bunker. They were exhausted, but extremely exited, a lot more exited then others. Because they would soon be free! Finally able to turn away from the aggressive, violent Wonkru. Abby and Kane walked out hand in hand, both crying.

… … …

 _Space-kru_

Echo felt so lonely and sad, because reality hit her in the face. She had nothing down here. Her friends weren't real; Bellamy didn't love her enough...She decided to leave camp, right before sunrise.

Echo was wandering just outside the green area, exploring nature, to see if anything might be able to grow there. Being here on her own, could kill her, but she didn't care right now. Echo had nothing to loose. Her heart was sad, feeling betrayed by Bellamy, her love.

Suddenly she heard water splattering. She looked around, to see if she could find the animal that caused it. Behind the dark, dead woods she found a hidden lake. It was a shock to find a man bathing there in the water.

"Hi there." he said when he'd noticed her, smiling confident.

A very handsome -naked- tall man with blond, messy hair looked surprised too. Echo startled and looked puzzled, she was speechless for a moment.

The man talked to her again. "Hey I thought I was alone. Wanna join me? You look like you could use a bath."

She frowned and defended "Oh well, thanks very much."

He laughed. "I didn't mean it like that." then he stood up -completely naked and no shame at all- when he was halfway out of the water, he shook his head and rubbed his hands through his hair to get rid of some water. Slowly he found his way to the shore, obviously enjoying the fact that there was a beautiful woman watching him. Not far from where Echo stood, were his clothes, she took a few steps back to create some distance, but couldn't keep her eyes off him. Off this handsome, very well-shaped, gorgeous man.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." he promised and grabbed his pants.

"What's your name?"

Echo frowned, she was unsure about this. But at least she didn't feel lonely and sad any more.

"Charming." She said, playing with her hair.

He chuckled. "Is that your name?"

It made her laugh too. "No. I meant to say that you're charming. My name's Echo."

He winked at her while he closed up his pants. "Well hello there, Echo. Nice to meet you." he walked up to her, still shirtless and reached out his hand. Her eyes were drawn towards his muscled body. And when he stood before her, it was like those bright blue eyes were looking straight through her. Of course she hadn't forgotten about Bellamy, but she couldn't stop herself from falling for this mysterious man right away.

Looking down, she shook hands with him." And you are?" she asked when looking up again.

"Pallastaros. But you can call me 'Staros'." he nodded with a crooked smile.

She pulled him a face.

"What?" he asked.

Then she awkwardly smiled.

"It's my name huh? You'll get used to it. " It's actually very special, I was named after two god's."

Echo wasn't surprised, because he looked like a god. Such a divine man." Actually I was gonna say, that sounds very manly."

He widely smiled." Lets take a walk. If that's okay?"

Echo nodded and walked with him.

Not knowing him seemed less important then getting his attention right now. She sensed that he was truly interested and really liked her. Their was a connection between these two from the moment their eyes met. This time she wasn't 'needed', instead there was someone interested in who she was, because of who she was.

… … …

 _The Bunker_

Octavia and her 'kru' found Madi, before Bellamy and his team even knew the people of the Bunker made it outside, on the ground again. After they had found her, Gaya got very exited about this mysterious young nightblood, of course, as she was still the flamekeeper. And the flame still existed. The fact that there was another pure nightblood after all, might change everything.

Indra wasn't impressed and repeated what's been said six years earlier "The time of the Flame has passed. We have Octavia, she's our rightful leader."

"Mother, you know why she is our leader. There weren't any nightbloods left, that's why. This changes everything."

Madi told them everything, she had a good heart and trusted Octavia, because of what Clarke had told her. She had no idea that Octavia had changed so much.

Gaya nodded at Octavia "You can finally be free now. After all these years, we've found our commander." She turned to Madi. "And that's you."

Now she got scared, Madi knew all the stories, her surrogate mum told her a lot, especially about Lexa.

Gaya wanted to explain some things to her, but Madi wanted to run away...Octavia grabbed her, Madi started to fight, it was a harsh, mean fight. Madi was very well trained and a real bad-ass warrior. She surely was stronger and tougher then she looked, but also very quick. She was better then Octavia.

Indra nodded and widely smiled at her daughter. "She's good. And ready."

Gaya smiled back. "She will be our new commander."

Then Madi hit Octavia real hard, she landed on the ground, unconscious.

With a raised sword Madi yelled at Gaya "Clarke will never accept this! And neither will I!" And then she ran away, as fast as she could...But just around the corner, someone grabbed her.

It was Bellamy. "Whooh, hold it right there..." he was alone, separated from the group because of another attack from the annemy. A few former Skai-kru guards from the Bunker saved him and brought him there. That's when he decided to find his sister first.

She looked at him while she struggled to get loose, ready to fight again, but suddenly she recognized him from the drawings Clarke made.

"You're Bellamy Blake."

He nodded with a crooked smile and joked. "10 points."

"And, you are...?"

"Madi."

He felt so relieved and nodded. "Someone's very anxious to see you." and whispered "Clarke's so worried about you."

Some shame mixed with happy feelings came up. Home, was really where she wanted to be right now.

"When is she not worried?" she sighed and roled her eyes. Bellamy laughed.

But his smile quickly faded away when he saw people coming their way...His sister up front. A fully grown, strong woman. Covered in some blood and dressed like a commander. With fierce eyes she was looked at him and immediately raised her arm to make her people stop.

Then she walked forward to meet her brother. "Bellamy?" her voice suddenly sounded so different, Indra was surprised about it. The beard made her doubt for a second, but then she saw his eyes...

He immediately started to cry, when he heard his little sister say his name. But the shock to see her like this, was even bigger; her eyes were different, not shiny, no sparks in them anymore. Even her fear seemed to be gone.

Bellamy observed, but then quickly walked towards her and took her in his arms. A brotherly hug was given, he loved her so much.

But there was a huge change, her softness was far gone, but Bellamy brought that back for a while. Her heart warmed up when she felt his arms around her.

"I missed you so much big brother." she cried.

"I missed you too." he laughed and cried at the same time.

Then she playfully pushed him away, her hands on his chest. "Look at you Bell, is that really my brother?" she laughed and touched his beard.

He moved his eyebrows and shyly smiled. "What about you? You're a woman now."

"Yep, won't take any orders from you any more."

"Like you ever did that."

She stepped forward and hugged him again. "I managed to get through without you, but I really missed you here. There were times..." new tears were wellinbg up, she deeply sighed.

He felt so happy to have his little sister back. "Sshh it's okay, O. I'm here now."

Octavia suddenly pulled back and wiped her cheeks, then she threw her shoulders back, stood up straight and said. "I've changed, Bellamy." she raised her hands and gestured the guards to move along.

"Take the girl!" she demanded.

Bellamy got very confused. "No, Octavia. She's with Clarke, you can't take her."

"I know who she is with. But that doesn't matter any more, Clarke will understand, eventually."

Indra and Gaya walked towards Bellamy, accompanied by two guards, old Sky-kru guards. They grabbed Bellamy, to make sure he wouldn't make a move to free Madi.

"O? Please. Let me get her back to Clarke. They live here, they've created their own village, for all of us to live in. You know what our goal was, to safe humanity!"

She ignored her brother at first and nodded at the guards to take Madi, who began to fight and scream, she was terrified.

Bellamy felt so hopeless, he looked at the guards, who were once his people. "Let me go! You have to help me." But it was useless. Octavia wasn't planning to change her mind, she turned to her brother and explained while the guards took Madi away.

"She's a nightblood. And therefore she will be our new commander. This girl will relieve me from my heavy burden, the burden that I've been carrying for six years now. Finally everything will be as it should be. It will bring real peace, because this is what the people truly want, they want a real commander. We will live by the rules, respect our Heda and live peacefully on this earth. We are one clan now, **that** was my goal."

Her brother was completely shocked, it was like he'd lost his sister anyway. This wasn't Octavia, it was more like she had been brainwashed. He wanted to talk to her, but the guards firmly held him.

"O! You can't do this...! She's just a child...Octavia!" But she wouldn't listen.

Gaya and Indra were with him. Indra was satisfied.

"She has fulfilled her duty, now it is time to awaken our new Heda."

Bellamy was angry and thought of the fact that they were about to put that AI in Madi. "You can't do this. The time of the flame has passed, you've said that yourself."

Gaya smiled. "Clearly it is not, it would be, if there wasn't another pure nightblood. But it turns out there is."

"Let me warn Clarke, she has the right to know what's going on. Damn it Indra, she's like a mother to her!" Bellamy pleaded.

Indra understood, she had the same bond with Octavia. "Let him go."

The guards didn't understand, but Indra insisted. "You heard me, I said; let him go!"

And that's what they did, but instead of finding Clarke first, he ran back to camp, hoping to meet up with the others. The team was his family and he had to make sure everyone was okay.


	9. WHO'S THE BOSS?

_How do you all like the relationship between Staros and Echo?! He seems so nice...As long as she's not with Bellamy, right? Clarke and Bellamy are going to find out that six years is a lot._

 _This Monday I'll finally be able to watch the Bellarke reunion on Netflix! I'm so exited...As long as it's not Monday, I'll be writing. Hope you enjoy! ;)_

... ... ...

Camp was empty, his friends were gone, just like all of their stuff. Bellamy wasn't sure what to think of this...He decided to go to Clarke's village, to tell her where Madi was and to warn her for Octavia's plans.

After a long walk, he finally was able to get some rest again...Luckily he found the whole team at Clarke's village. They were all so happy to see him, after six years they were as close as a family. Clarke ran towards Bellamy, glancing in every direction. He noticed and anxiously looked back at her, that look on his face said enough. Tears roled over her cheeks when she turned and walked back to the house.

"Clarke!" Bellamy ran after her, but she didn't respond and ran further away, behind a cabin, where she bursted out crying.

Like nothing happened the others all went to welcome or hug Bellamy, talking and asking him things. Clarke wiped her tears and watched them from a distance. She had prepared the table, filled with all kinds of delicious fruit and other food. Secretly, it would be a little homecoming party, if Madi was there too. All of her hopes were on Bellamy and she thought he would bring her back, as promised. And now that she saw him coming 'home', it made her heart even sadder. Realizing that she hadn't been part of this group of friends and how much she had missed in all these years. Then she saw Echo hugging Bellamy, that hurt even more. But suddenly, from the corner of her eye she noticed he was coming her way.

"Hey." he said, awkwardly smiling.

Clarke didn't make eye-contact first. "Hey." she said soft.

Butterflies were moving inside her belly as she suddenly felt his hand on her shoulder. He gently caressed her with his thumb.

"Are you okay?" He asked. When Clarke nodded, he waited until she looked at him and said. "We need to talk."

Now she frowned and shyly smiled. "No we don't. There's nothing left to say Bellamy."

He slightly tilted his head and stared into her eyes.

Before he could say something about Madi she added..."You are with Echo. I'm happy if you're happy. You know, that is all I wanted, that you'd survive and be happy."

"Clarke?" He softly replied, like he didn't believe what she'd just said. Then he shook his head. "That's not what I wanted to talk about. It's about Madi..."

Clarke got restless. "What? What is it?!"

He took her hands and tried to calm her. "It's okay, she's fine. I know where she is, she's safe okay?" he gently moved his thumbs over the palms of her hand.

But Clarke felt anger coming up. "Then why is she not here, with you? Why didn't you take her with you?! This is her home, she's supposed to be with me."

The others heard them argue...

Bellamy looked at the ground, unsure of how to tell her, or where to begin.

"Bellamy?!" She pulled back her hands and folded her arms. "Where the hell is she?"

This angry, protective look on her face...he had never seen it before. "She's with Octavia, everything will be okay."

But it wasn't enough. "You didn't answer the question. Why didn't you bring her here?!"

He couldn't keep this from her, as much as he wanted to. After a deep sigh he confessed. "Because they found her before I did...and captured her. I'm sorry Clarke, I really tried..."

"So now your sister became our enemy too?!" She paused. "You're sorry? For what, you should've brought her here!" She was furious.

"It's because of her blood." he answered.

Raven followed their fight and got annoyed, she was standing behind Bellamy and responded. "So they want a new commander after all. Are they really considering putting that AI inside of her? Don't tell me your sister is allowing this! After everything that's happened with ALIE."

Great, even more people that were angry at him. He sighed then turned to face both of them, folding his arms across his chest. "Now you two listen to me very carefully. Octavia is also in the middle of all of this, mainly because of Gaya. Apparently the flame is still very important, I tried to discuss this and take the girl home." he paused and right before Clarke could snap at him again he added "I didn't allow anything! They wanted to capture me as well, but Indra let me go so I could warn you." He glanced at Clarke.

Clarke shook her head. "Right..." She moved closer towards him. "Don't you play me for a fool Bellamy, you're just lying to protect your sister, I know you! You're a bastard." she gave him a disgusted look and walked away.

Oh he wanted grab her and yell something back so much, but it was better to keep quiet right now.

He replied softly. "No, you don't know me any more." and lowered his head. Raven lay her hand on his shoulder, she felt sorry for him.

"Hey, she'll come around."

Bellamy looked up. "I don't care if she does." he lied.

Now Raven had a cheeky smile on her face. "Yeah you do. Now come on, you need some rest."

He forced a smile on his face. "Thanks Raven."

After sitting down with the others, he went looking for Echo, but couldn't find her. Every one was there, except Echo.

… … …

Echo went looking for Staros. She got afraid, after hearing the people from the Bunker got out, about Octavia and how she had almost captured her own brother.

After searching for him for a while, she stopped to rest against a tree and buried her face in her hands. She cried because she knew everything had changed, the happiness and peace she'd experienced in space was gone.

"Hey there."

She startled and looked up with squeezed eyes. Staros was standing in the sun, the sun rays that were shining on and around him made him even more attractive.

He knelt down before her and lay his hand on her knee. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head and just cried.

Staros crawled on his knees to the small spot next to her and leaned against the tree. "It's not like we landed in Paradise, have we?" He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his face.

Echo looked beside her. "It's more like; hell."

Now he looked down, next to him. "Ouch. That's sounds very depressing sweetheart."

He was so charming and flirted with her the whole time, Echo had this weak spot for him since she'd found him. "I'm not your sweetheart."

He turned a bit towards her and grinned. "We could change that." he moved his eyebrows.

She tried not to laugh. "Wow, you must feel pretty lonely, for a long time."

Staros pulled up an eyebrow. "And I'm not the only one."

"I wasn't lonely, until a few days ago. I am with someone."

He was amazed and rolled his eyes "Then he's a fool! I wouldn't let you out of my sight for this long."

"You're right, he is a fool. Because he loves someone else more."

"Do you want me to kill him?"

It made her laugh, not realizing what he was capable of. It wasn't a joke, but she was to weak to see it.

… … …

After talking for a while, they found out they had a lot in comment. Not just because they were both banished by their people.

Staros asked "Why don't we stick together? We should team up and think of a plan."

That sound good, maybe it was the only option even? Survive alone and probably die, or stay with this man who seemed willing to do anything for her.

He added "The people need a good leader, a man, with a strong woman by his side. We could rule this world together Echo."

Echo looked unsure and doubted if he was joking or not.

"How would a spy and betrayer rule this world?" she thought out loud.

"Oh it's confession-time?! Promise me you won't get scared. But...I once was a mass-murderer."

Echo looked in his eyes and didn't take him seriously. "Well...I dated a mass-murderer. We are all murders down here Staros, I prefer to call us 'survivors'."

He smiled, kind of shy, which surprised her. "What?"

"Nothing. It's the way you say my name, kind of cute." he blinked his eyes.

She playfully pushed him with her elbow. He quickly responded by carefully taking her face in his hands, staring deeply into her eyes.

"You're a gorgeous woman Echo, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." It felt so safe, she felt warmer and butterflies began to fill her stomach. Before she could think straight, they were all wrapped up in a kiss already. Sparks everywhere, they both fell for each other big time!

… … …

After the long and passionate kiss they decided to go for a walk.

Suddenly he lifted her off the ground and threw her over his shoulder. Of course she could fight, but she burst out in laughter instead and just let him.

"That's not what I expected from you." He said, curious how she would fight.

"Are you challenging me?" she asked, he put her down and stepped back, gesturing her to start fighting.

Staros was impressed when she did. The fight was harder then he thought, but it was even harder to constantly try not to hurt her.

Echo knew he kept it in and kicked him real hard, against his chest. It made him fall backwards. A bit embarressed, he crawled up again and avoided another punch.

"Wooh, wait." He said.

Echo laughed. "You give up?"

"No, but I can't fight when I'm turned on."

She felt her cheeks burn and looked at the ground.

He walked towards her and put his arms around her waist, when she looked up he started kissing her. Echo kissed him back and didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss and wrap her legs around him. They both wanted this...


	10. ROYAL BLOOD

Echo rushed back to camp, it was getting late and her cheeks were still blushing a bit. Bellamy was restless -because of everything that already happened- and mad. "Where the hell have you been?"

Echo felt so relieved and smiled. "Well at least you still care."

He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Of course I do. I was so worried, where were you?"

She shrugged. "Just, somewhere."

"You can't just wander off, without telling anyone Echo." It was a leader who talked to her, not a lover.

She nodded and walked away, looking for something to eat, she really needed that after her naughty little adventure.

… … …

Next morning a group of Wonkru marched towards the Village, Clarke had heard them and stood at the enterence, hoping Octavia had changed her mind and brought Madi back herself. But there was no sign of her.

Bellamy walked towards Clarke to stand beside her, waiting for his sister and her kru.

When Octavia arrived, she was walking up front, with her second, who'd protect her. Indra and Gaya right behind her, accompanied by 4 guards.

This time she didn't hug her brother, but just stayed in line, with her kru.

It was kind of impressive, Bellamy was glad he ordered the others to hide and wait inside. Clarke was busy scanning the whole group, searching for Madi or her mother.

"She's not here." Bellamy said, touching her hand, carefully holding on to a few fingers.

He heard her sigh, her breathing got faster as she was so exited to see her mum again after six years. Clarke stepped forward, two guards did the same in order to protect Octavia.

"Stand down" she ordered.

"Wanheda." They heard a few grounders say. Somehow they were still scared of her.

Octavia raised her arm to make her kru stop. Then she walked forward.

Clarke was so angry at her! "Where's Madi?"

"Nice to see you to Clarke. Madi is not here."

She looked past Octavia, searching again, but she just couldn't stand there and do nothing. Bellamy noticed how she suddenly straightened her back, threw her shoulders back and then stepped forward again.

With an angry look on her face she bend towards Octavia and threatened. "If you hurt Madi...I'll kill you." Then she turned and walked away...Leaving Bellamy completely shocked behind.

Some guards said "Wanheda" again, because of the threat.

Indra was about to drew her sword and stepped forward, to fight with Clarke and make her respect the Commander. But Octavia raised her hand once again...

"Warm welcome." Octavia said to her brother, with a careless smile on her face. "I thought it was good to pay you a visit and check out the Village I heard so much about." Madi told her everything, because she thought Octavia was one of the 'good guys', like she remembered from Clarke's stories.

Bellamy was confused. "Why did bring all these people then?" She didn't answer and just stared at him, Bellamy continued. "O? I'm your brother, you can see me whenever you want."

But she turned away from him and gestured her people to come with her.

Looking back, she responded. "Like I said before; I've changed Bellamy."

They left, leaving Spacekru with lots of questions.

… … …

Raven asked "Why was she even here?"

Bellamy just shook his head, he was confused and felt depressed.

Clarke still had that angry look on her face..."She was here to impress us. But I'm not scared, I will get Madi back whatever the cost may be."

Her soulmate turned around and glared at her. "You threatened her, that's not gonna help."

She walked towards him and said with squeezed eyes. "She is my family, my responsibility. It's my job to keep her safe! You know all about that."

"I know. But Octavia is still my family and I want my sister back, just as much as you want Madi back!" He wasn't finished and stepped forward and moved his head closer to hers. "Don't you dare threaten my sister again. If you hurt her..." His eyes were spitting fire.

When he walked away from her, leaving the house, Clarke yelled after him. "Then what!?"

The others just stared at her.

… … …

Next morning at breakfast, it was pretty quiet, there was obviously a lot of tension between Clarke and Bellamy. They were still angry at each other and didn't talk at all. But the team decided to go to the Bunker, to reunite with their people, friends and family. Clarke was longing to see her mum again so much and was planning to get Madi out of there. So she quietly agreed with the plan of Spacekru, in the meantime busy thinking of her own plan. When they all arrived, there was an immediate conflict between the two siblings...Because of Echo. But Bellamy stood up for her.

… … …

Octavia was shocked that Echo was still alive, she squeezed the arm-rests of her throne. Filled with anger, also because her brother saved her. "We are Wonkru now and she is not part of that." She glared at Echo. "You were banished six years ago, by your king and by **me!** "

Bellamy was completely done with his sisters attitude. "I don't give a fuck about that O! People change and she is one of us now. And...with me.

That was even more shocking! He hooked up with Echo? "She betrayed you Bell! I can't believe how blind you are."

"That was six years ago, we've all changed, grew up. She's not the same anymore. And we've all done bad things. Please, O, give her a chance." He begged and looked at Echo, who was just standing there, with tears in her eyes.

Inside, she felt so lonely and sad again. In space it had been hard sometimes, but at least she'd always felt safe with Bellamy. Her love.

But Octavia responded cruel. "Like you gave Lincoln a chance, you mean? Get out of my sight! _Take 'm up!_ " She ordered the guards, Bellamy was in shock and speechless.

But he wasn't alone, Raven suddenly stood up for them. "You can't just let them take him, he's your brother!"

But Octavia was ruthless. "No we're not just taking him, we're taking all of you!" She ordered the guards to capture the whole Spacekru. "You will be in lock up until I'm completely sure that you're no longer a threat **and** that you've became one of us."

When the guards got hold of Spacekru, Octavia stood up from her throne, drew her sword and walked towards Echo. "Accept for you." she said, pointing the sword at her heart.

Her brother yelled. "No! Don't...Please Octavia, you can't do this!" scared that she would kill her instantly.

Octavia completely ignored her brother and stated:

 _"Echo of Azgeda, spie and leader of the former clan; the Icenation. And it's former king; Roan; I hereby sentence you to death."_

The rest of the Grounders inside the room raised their hands and yelled, they all respected Octavia and agreed.

Bellamy screemed and struggled, but the guards held him firmly "No...no! No don't do this! Please...Octavia, hear me out." he started to cry, but suddenly felt someone took his hand. It was Clarke.

He turned his face towards her, pulled back his hand and hissed "This is all your fault."

… … …

 _Prison_

This prison was more like a dungeon, it was humid, cold and dark. It was on the lowest level of the Bunker.

Raven sat on the ground somewhere, drawing with her fingers on the ground. "This place is more like a dungeon."

Murphy sarcastically replied. "Yeah, I was wondering; where the dragon?" Raven slowly looked up and smiled a bit. Then Murphy turned to Bellamy. "Hey man, how are you doing?"

But he didn't even look up and sat on the ground, bending forward. He felt like he had lost everything once again. Murphy was worried, because of the depression Bellamy went through in space the first years.

Murphy carefully lay his hand on his shoulder. "Hey. You know, the good news is, we're all in this together."

Now Bellamy looked at him. "You have a plan?"

"Nope."

Bellamy leaned back against the wall again and closed his eyes.

… … …

Clarke was standing near the prison-door, holding on to the bars there. She softly cried, the others couldn't hear her...

After a while they heard people coming, the gate to the prison opened and someone slowly approached on the other side of the bars. This person softly sniffed and then held on to the bars with shaking hands, on the other side.

It was a woman, very emotional, her voice trembled when she whispered. "Clarke?"

Because her eyes needed some time to adjust the darkness, she didn't see that Clarke was almost standing across from her. Clarke burst out in crying when she saw who it was and stammered.

"Mum?...Oh mum..."

Abby sobbed. "Oh god it's really you. I just knew you were still alive honey."

They took each others hands through the bars.

Abby wanted to encourage her daughter and give her hope again. "It's okay, I'm here. Everything will be alright."

Clarke sighed and cried. "I missed you so much."

Tears poured down her cheeks, Abby's mother-heart couldn't be happier to have her daughter back, but it was also painful to meet her there.

"Oh I missed you too, Clarke...And I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

She startled when there suddenly appeared a shadow beside her daughter. "Abby." Raven was so glad to see her again, Abby had always been like a mother to her. "Are you okay?"

Abby gave her a loving smile. "I should be the one asking you that. But I know what you mean; and I'm fine. Your treatment has also worked for me, although I hated that ice-bath." She let one of Clarke's hands go and took Raven's hands instead. "The things we do to survive huh?" She smiled and squeezed both of the girls hands to let them know she supported them. "Listen, Kane is working on something. Don't you worry, okay? We will get you out."

… … …

Bellamy heard it all, but just couldn't respond. He was glad that Kane and Abby were okay, but that was it.

Now that her eyes were adjusted to the darkness, Abby could see them all better and noticed Bellamy on the other side of the cage. He kept his head low.

"How is he?" she whispered and smiled to her daughter, wondering how their friendship had developed in the past six years.

Clarke burst out in crying again, Raven stared at her...

Through the tears she whispered to her mum. "I've been alone for six years mum. We all just reunited. It's complicated."

Abby nodded to let her know she understood, with her thumb she caressed her fingers. "Oh sweetie, I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you. Somehow I knew it, that you were alone out there." New tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh I can't tell you how glad I am to have you back Clarke. Things will get better, you didn't went through all this for nothing, okay?"

Clarke cried and nodded, so happy to have her mum back, that she was healthy. And overwhelmed by her unconditional love.

Then Abby smiled at her and added. "I've heard you actually haven't been alone all the time? There is someone here who can't wait to see you."

The grounder who was watching them let her go and Madi ran towards the door.

"Clarke!"

The guard rattled with the keys and walked after her. "Get in!" He demanded, opened the door and pushed the girl in.

Abby yelled "No! This is not what The Commander promised me! Please, you have to free the girl. We made a deal!"

"Hey, hands off!" Clarke yelled at the guard, but he placed his hand on his weapon, ready to get it. Bellamy jumped up straight away and stood before Clarke and Madi, to protect them, he raised his hands.

Abby cried. "Take me instead! That was the deal." But the guard didn't respond, he had an angry look on his face and kept his eyes on Bellamy.

Madi jumped into Clarke's arms, despite the situation they were very happy to see each other again!

… … …

With Madi in the middle, Clarke next to her and the Spacekru friends around them, she told everything that had happened to her.

Suddenly Bellamy got up and walked to the gate, he grabbed the bars and let all his anger out, aggressively pulling the bars, shaking them heavily back and forth. At the same time he yelled for his sister...

Everyone who wanted to help him, got pushed away immediately.

After a while he got a response on his noise, some guards showed up, accompanied by Indra.

"Indra please..." Bellamy started begging right away. "Let me out, I need to talk to Octavia."

The guards didn't hesitate to give him an electric shock as a warning, he immediately sank to the floor, Murphy was worried and knelt beside him.

Before anyone could say something, Indra warned Bellamy. "If you keep behaving the way you do, you'll never get out of here."

She turned to the guard. "Now leave us." he did what she said.

Indra waited til he was gone and looked around her. "I've got a message for you from Kane. If Skaikru and Trikru is welcome in your Village, then you're free."

Raven shook her head. "How's that going to happen?"

"Through me. Octavia is on a mission, she left me in charge."

Monty stood up and walked to the door. "What are we waiting for then?" he couldn't wait to get out of this dungeon.

But Clarke was unsure about this. "Wait a minute. Who's in charge and what's the agreement about Madi?"

"Kane is. And I'm sorry, but I can't let her go. We still need our commander." Clarke started to yell, but Indra interupted. "Be quiet! I strongly believe that Madi can help us, to bring peace into this world. Isn't that what we all want?"

Raven thought about it. "We should agree with this."

"I am not leaving Madi behind!" Clarke yelled.

Madi stepped forward. "Clarke? It's okay, I understand."

Now Bellamy walked up to her, he was impressed how courageous the girl was and it touched him. He lowered himself in front of her and looked in her eyes. "Hey, we will get you out too. I just need to speak with my sister, give me some time, okay?"

With a lovely smile she nodded. "I know I can trust you." she said.

Because of their arguments, Clarke didn't say anything to him, but what he did here, deeply touched her heart.

"Madi, come here." she said, Madi ran into her arms and they hugged each other tightly.

"I'm scared." Madi whispered, Clarke cried with her. "I know, I am too. But we'll get through this. Be strong, okay?"

After their hug Clarke wiped her tears and turned to Indra. "I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"It's about the flame. Promise me they won't do the ritual without me. I have to be there for her."

Suddenly Bellamy interfered. "Wait. If what you say is true, then you can free Madi too. She's Trikru, part of your clan, Indra."

Indra tried not to show her feelings about all this. "We are Wonkru now, there is no Trikru anymore. What the rest of your people are doing is wrong and they will be punished for this. The only reason I'm helping is because Kane is a close friend."

She yelled something in grounder to the guard. He came back and opened the door, after one last emotional hug with Clarke, Madi stayed behind. When the door closed, Abby took her daughter in her arms, she caressed her hair. They both cried and then they had to leave...

… … …

On their way out of the Bunker Raven noticed that Bellamy wiped away some tears as well. "Hey, are you alright?"

He nodded and kept walking.

Now they were free...It felt so unreal...Indra guided them away from the Bunker, to the meeting spot where Kane would wait for them, as well as the other Skaikru and Trikru people.

It was great to have this huge reunion...Every one was so happy to see each other, for now. Especially the few left of 'the 100' had an awesome, amazingly reunion. For some it was so hard to hear that Jasper had died, there was crying, but also laughter.

Behind the happiness was lot's of sadness. Echo and Madi were left behind in the Bunker...Bellamy wanted to go back, but it was to dangerous.


End file.
